


Team Jacket t-shirts

by ephemeral_motif



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dirk has a great idea, Everyone is a cinnamon roll, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Todd and Farah are supportive friends, team jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_motif/pseuds/ephemeral_motif
Summary: With Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency officially up and running, Dirk realizes that the team is missing one last crucial element to complete their image. Todd and Farah take this idea as well as can be expected. A collaboration in the style of a mini big-bang withconfused_android
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Team Jacket t-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with [confused_android](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_android), who has written a wonderful [ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426594) to accompany this scene. My first attempt at digital art in over a decade.

[](https://postimg.cc/kDYWtHhK)

**Author's Note:**

> There are some details in this scene that differ slightly from [confused_android's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_android) fic because we worked in parallel, but decided to include both versions for maximum hilarity. Señor Mouser is an original creation of hers who was too cute not to include. The sofa was picked up by Todd, who saw it sitting in nearly pristine condition in a nearby alleyway (inspired by a similar couch I found in much the same way during university). It is a supremely comfortable gravitational minimum that is much harder to get out of than to sink into. The garish armchair came directly from a previous case.


End file.
